Iron Fist
Iron Fist is a character confirmed to appear in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Story Daniel Rand was the son of businessman Wendell Rand, who had once lived in the fabled city of K'un-Lun, which exists in an other dimensional realm. Wendell Rand-K'ai, as he was known there was the eldest son and heir of Lord Tuan, who ruled K'un-Lun, in the guise of the August Personage in Jade. However, Wendell was driven from K'un-Lun by his brother, who not only wanted to rule K'un-Lun himself, but who was Wendell's rival for the love of a woman named Shakirah. It was Wendell that Shakirah chose, and she bore him a daughter, Miranda. Wendell found refuge on Earth and became a successful businessman in the United States. In his absence, Tuan died and Wendell's brother succeeded him as Yu-Ti, the August Personage in Jade. Wendell married a woman named Heather, who bore him a son, Daniel. Wendell sought to return to K'un-Lun, which ordinarily was only accessible from Earth through an interdimensional nexus that opened once every ten years. When Daniel was nine, his father traveled to Tibet along with Heather and his business partner Harold Meachum in search of the nexus to K'un-Lun. Toppling off a treacherous mountain passage, Daniel dragged his mother and father over the ice shelf with him. While he and his mother landed on a ledge below, his father dangled over the sheer drop of the mountainside and called to his partner for help. Hoping to take over Rand's share of the business, Meachum instead caused him to lose his grip and plunge to his death. Though Meachum offered to help Heather Rand and her son, they spurned him. Attempting to make it back to camp on their own, Heather and her son spied a long suspension bridge as a pack of wolves attacked. Heather tried to hold them off long enough for her son to get to safety and was killed in the effort. Soon thereafter, denizens of K'un-Lun found the boy and took him to their city. There Daniel was brought before Yu-Ti, who had secretly plotted the murder of both Wendell and Heather. Yu-Ti apprenticed Daniel to the martial arts master Lei Kung the Thunderer. Rand's training under Lei Kung was rigorous. At age sixteen Rand earned the Crown of Fu-Hsi, king of the vipers, vanquished four foes in the ritualistic Challenge of the Many, and defeated Shu-Hu, a mechanical being whose name means "Lightning." Rand diligently conditioned his hands by thrusting them into tubs of hot sand, then gravel, and finally rock. At age nineteen Rand was given the opportunity to gain the power of the Iron Fist. He was sent to battle the enormous fire-breathing serpent called Shou-Lao the Undying which lived in a cave outside the city and which ferociously guarded a brazier containing its heart, which had mystically been removed from its body. In their battle Rand grabbed the serpent's body, which bore a scar which imprinted itself upon Rand's chest. Killing the serpent, Rand plunged his hands into the now unguarded brazier containing Shou-Lao's molten heart when he was through his hands shone with a quasi-mystical force and he earned the title "Iron Fist," for he could now summon superhuman energy to reinforce the power of blows struck by his hands. Declining to stay in K'un-Lun eternally, Rand returned to America when the nexus reopened in order to take vengeance on Meachum for his father’s death. While recovering from severe frostbite in the Himalayas, Meachum learned of Rand's training at K'un-Lun, and returned to America as an invalid to await Rand. Clad in the ceremonial garb of Iron Fist, Rand finally confronted Meachum but took pity on the invalid and spared him. Minutes later, however, a mysterious ninja murdered Meachum. Blamed for the murder, Iron Fist undertook the mission of finding the ninja and clearing his own name. Eventually Iron Fist succeeded in both tasks. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Chi Charge:' Iron Fist charges the chi in his hands, which have special effects. Charging himself with red chi will increase his attack power, charging with blue chi will increase his defense, and green chi will give him more meter. *'Dragon Fang:' Iron Fist lunges forward in the air with a flaming kick. *'Dragon Claw:' Iron Fist pushes the opponent forward with great force, causing a wallbounce. Hyper Combos *'Fists of Fury (Level 1):' Iron Fist moves forward with a series of punches. *'Spirit of the Dragon' (Level 1): Iron Fist is surrounded in a pink pillar of energy with an energy dragon revolving it. *'The Power of Chi '(Level 3):''' Iron Fist charges his chi, and performs a powerful one-inch punch, knocking the opponent away. Powers and Abilities '''Chi Augmentation: Plunging his fists into the molten heart of Shou-Lao the Undying gave Rand the power of the Iron Fist, allowing him to focus his chi and enhance his natural abilities to extraordinary levels. Through concentration, Iron Fist can harness his spiritual energy, or chi, to augment his physical and mental capabilities to even super human levels. *''Peak Human Strength'' *''Peak Human Speed'' *''Peak Human Stamina'' *''Peak Human Agility'' *''Peak Human Reflexes'' *''Peak Human Durability'' *''Chi Enhanced Healing'' *''Iron Fist Punch'' *''Mind Meld'' *''Energy Absorption'' *''Heightened Awareness'' *''Enhanced Sight'' *''Environmental Adaptation'' Theme song thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Iron Fist appears in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 , as a cameo in Ryu 's ending. Ryu enters another fighting tournement, during which he is pitted against Iron Fist. * Iron Fist's rival appears to be Vergil. Both use fighting styles typically associated with Asia; Iron Fist employs chi-infused martial arts, and Vergil wields an O-katana called Yamato. Also notable is the similar purple lighting to both of their official portraits * Both Iron Fist and Vergil were released on September 14, 2011 * Iron Fist is voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes, who also voiced Spiderman back in the 90s animated series, as well as Spiderman Noir in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and more recently Spiderman 2099 in Spider-Man: Edge of Time. Artwork Marvel_vs_Capcom_3_Ken_mr_X_and_Iron_fist.png|Iron Fist appear in Ryu's ending in "MVC3" Colors19.JPG|Iron Fist's Alternate Colors Also See Iron Fist's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Marvel Characters